


[podfic] "You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves."

by yikesola



Series: podfic [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mild gender role angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil’s feeling a bit sad, and also a bit drunk, and maybe the two are mixing together somewhere behind his eyelids because he thinks if he’s not careful he might start crying.A ficlet about tears and manliness.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] "You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420063) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> original ficlet based off prompt: "You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves."

**Length—** 3:25  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZZYza9X3Kl2oAo7074_t9SOvnM1K_mWe/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/617127963180367872/podfic-you-only-care-about-football-beer-and) !


End file.
